banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Mystery
Spells Revelations Erosion Touch (Su) As a melee touch attack, you can deal 1d6 points of damage per level to objects or constructs. If used against an object in another creature’s possession, treat this attack as a sunder combat maneuver. You can use this ability once per day, plus one time per day for every three levels you possess. Friend to the Animals (Ex) Add all summon nature’s ally spells to your spell list. You must still select these spells using your allotment of spells known. Animals within 30 feet of you receive a bonus on all saving throws equal to your Charisma modifier. Life Leach (Su) You can draw life force from the bodies of enemies and channel it into yourself. As a standard action, you can drain the life essence from one living target within 30 feet. The target takes 1d6 points of damage per two levels you possess (maximum 10d6). You gain temporary hit points equal to the damage you deal. You can’t gain more than the target’s current hit points + the target’s Constitution score (which is enough to kill the subject). The temporary hit points last a number of hours equal to your Charisma modifier. The target receives a Fortitude save to halve the damage (and the temporary hit points you gain). You may use this ability once per day at 7th level, plus one additional time per day for every 4 levels you possess beyond 7th. You must be at least 7th level before selecting this revelation. Natural Divination (Ex) You can read the entrails of a freshly killed animal or humanoid to gain an insight bonus equal to your Charisma modifier on one saving throw. Alternatively, by observing and interpreting the flights of birds, you may apply a +10 competence bonus on any one skill check. Finally, by charting marks in dirt or stone, or observing the behavior of sand when thrown into the wind, you gain a +4 insight bonus on one initiative check. These bonuses must be used during the next 24 hours and you must declare you are using the bonus before the check or save is made. Making a natural divination takes 10 minutes. You may use natural divination (in any combination) once per day plus one additional time per day for every four oracle levels you have attained. Nature’s Whispers (Ex) You have become so attuned to the whispers of the natural world, from the croaking of frogs to the groaning of great boulders, that your surroundings constantly keep you preternaturally aware of danger. You may add your Charisma modifier, instead of your Dexterity modifier, to your Armor Class and CMD. Any condition that would cause you to lose your Dexterity modifier to your Armor Class instead causes you to lose your Charisma modifier to your Armor Class. Speak with Animals (Ex) Choose a specific kind of animal (eagle, fox, dog, and so on). You gain the ability to converse with that type of animal as if you were under the effects of speak with animal. You gain the ability to communicate with an additional kind of animal for every 3 oracle levels you have attained. Spirit of Nature (Su) When in a natural setting, whenever you are reduced to negative hit points, you automatically stabilize. At 5th level, you gain fast healing 1 for 1d4 rounds whenever you are reduced to negative hit points. At 10th level, the ability works everywhere, even in civilized or wholly artificial realms. At 15th level, you gain fast healing 3 for 1d4 rounds when reduced to negative hit points. Transcendental Bond (Su) You become so attuned to the common spirit shared by all living things that you can use it to communicate with allies. You may communicate with your allies for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level as if using telepathic bond. You may designate a number of creatures as your ally equal to your Charisma modifier. Designating a creature is a standard action that requires a touch. At 10th level, you may use this bond to cast a touch spell on a designated ally once per day. Undo Artifice (Sp) At 11th-level, you gain the ability to reduce a nonliving item to its component parts, essentially erasing the hand of artifice and rendering the item into a pile of raw natural materials. This effect acts as the spell polymorph any object, working on both magical and non-magical nonliving objects. The duration is always permanent. Unlike polymorph any object, it cannot be used to mimic the effects of other spells. Items subject to this effect receive a Fortitude saving throw to negate the effect. Magic items receive a circumstance bonus on this save equal to +1 for every 5,000 gp in the item’s value. You may use undo artifice a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. Final Revelation Secrets of Life (Su) At 20th level, you have discovered the intrinsic secrets of life itself, granting you incredible control over your own body. Once per day, you can surround yourself with an organic cocoon as a full-round action. While enclosed in the cocoon, you are considered helpless. Eight hours later, you emerge having changed your type to plant, animal, or humanoid, gaining superficial physical characteristics as appropriate. This change does not alter your Hit Dice, hit points, saving throws, skill points, class skills, or proficiencies. Each time the transformation is made, you are cleansed of all poisons or diseases, are restored to full hit points, and heal all ability damage. You must select a new type every time the transformation is made. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited